


Edges

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne needs a doctor, stat!





	Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Edges

## Edges

### by skripka

Title: Edges  
Fandom: Firefly  
Author: skripka  
Pairing: S/J  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: None, a bit of h/c, sort of.  
Minor semi-spoilers for Ariel and Trash. Very, very, very minor. Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is the boss of me. Not really, but wouldn't that be cool? Feedback is like nicotine, caffeine, and crack all rolled into one. Archive: You want it, you got it, just ask first, ok? 

* * *

This is for London, just before she heads off to basic. See ya, space pirate! The cutting of the pants is so totally a shout-out to QueenB, too. Guess who beta-ed this...thank you, sf! 

* * *

Your ever friendly translations: 

Ma shong: Hurry up.  
Tianna: Oh God.  
Tzao gao: Oh shit. 

* * *

Simon's hands were twitching impatiently as he watched Mal and Zoe drag the dead weight of Jayne up the entrance ramp, taking inventory of the visible injuries. Not that many were visible against the dark color of the federal uniforms the three of them were wearing. But he could see a purpling knot on Jayne's forehead, which would explain the dragging. 

"Bullet wound?" The terse nods confirmed his guess. 

"Along with a rock to the head," Zoe explained "You got everything ready, doc?" 

"Yes, help me get him on the stretcher." The three of them grunted in unison, and got Jayne settled. As they pushed the gurney through the cargo bay, Simon could see the bullet hole in the mercenary's left leg. He glanced at Zoe "What about you? Or the captain?" His eyes brushed over Mal briefly. 

"We're fine," the captain gruffed. "I got grazed, is all." 

"I'll want to take ... a look ... at ... that." Twisting and heaving, they maneuvered the gurney down the short flight of stairs. 

"Fine. Just fix up Jayne first." As they entered the infirmary, and hauled the unconscious mercenary to the examining table, Mal turned to Zoe and said "Get up to the deck and have Wash get us out of here." 

"Sure thing, sir." And she disappeared up the stairs. 

Simon was staring at his patient. 

He had forgotten how good Jayne looked in uniform. Granted, ever since the debacle on Ariel, there hadn't been much call for disguises. His brain was trying to wrap around both the anger he still held for that incident and a gut reaction to the sheer attractive maleness of the body in question. _good thing my fetish is pretty normal_ he thought quietly. No telling what kind of kinks a man like Jayne had. 

" _Ma shong_ ," doc." It was almost a question, but it was definitely an order. 

Simon shook his head, "Of course, Captain, just organizing my thoughts." He reached into the tray, and pulled out a sharp knife. 

As he sliced through the seams of the pants, he heard Mal muttering behind him about _gorram expensive bellhop uniforms._ Simon continued working, but spoke, "I'm a surgeon, Captain. I'm just cutting seams. Even Jayne would be able to sew these back together when I'm done." He removed the pieces of fabric from the table, covering most of the body in front of him. The white underwear Jayne was wearing showed a shadow that Simon tried very hard not to stare at. _Detachment, right._

The captain was hovering a bit too closely, so Simon sighed, and gave him his best pointed look. "I could use the space." Mal started, and sheepishly exited the infirmary. 

While he removed the bullet, Simon's mind was working in overdrive. He was beginning to hate this. The longer he stayed on Serenity, the more like a family these people felt. The more like a family they were, the harder it got to maintain clinical detachment. Of course, it didn't help matters that everyone tended to forget that he was a doctor until his skills were needed. 

It was a simple job, one he had performed hundreds of times, and Simon was finished quickly. He bandaged the leg while calling Mal in for his wound. The captain took a seat, and looked over at Jayne. 

"He gonna be okay?" Mal actually sounded a bit worried, Simon thought with some surprise as he examined the graze. Mostly powder burn, he realized. 

"It's just a bullet wound. It's not like practically everyone else on Serenity hasn't been shot." Simon gently cleaned the graze, even as he reached for the bandages. 

"Huh." 

"Pretty clean, too. I'm going to keep him here, under observation, to check on the head injury." Simon finished with the bandage. "You, however, Captain, are free to go. Just don't overwork the arm for a day or two. And let me know if you need any painkillers." 

Mal grunted his thanks, left, and Simon turned back to his other patient. He felt the slight shudder and whine as Serenity broke through the atmosphere. They were headed out again, who knew where. _Safer on the move, remember._

Sighing, he cleaned the infirmary. As he was putting the last of the tools away, a rustle from the table drew his attention. "Jayne, don't move yet." Simon laid the tray down, and hurried over. 

"What the hell happened?" Jayne's voice was slightly slurred, his eyes a bit unfocused. 

"You got shot in the leg, and apparently hit your head on a rock when you fell." Simon said as he examined Jayne's eyes. 

"That why my head feels like it's split open?" 

"Now that you're awake, you can have some painkillers." Simon grabbed the injection gun, and administered the drugs, fingers touching the warm skin. 

Jayne rubbed the injection spot with belligerence. "Can I go now?" 

"No. I need to keep you here for observation, at least for a couple of hours." Simon stared hard at Jayne, making sure the man knew he was serious. Shortly, the bigger man turned his eyes with a grimace. 

"Fine. Can I take a nap then?" 

"Not with that bump on your head, you can't." 

"What the ruttin' hell am I supposed to do?" Jayne almost whined. Simon almost smiled. Sometimes, he was such a little kid. 

"Would you like a book?" 

There was a thoughtful look, and Jayne blurted out, "Hell, you're a lot prettier than a book. You wanna entertain me?" 

Simon's mouth struggled not to drop. "You want...what?" 

"I bet those soft hands of yours would keep me entertained." 

"Jayne ...," The big man grabbed Simon's hands, cutting off any reply that he was trying to formulate. 

"Yeah, these are some pretty hands. Wanna see what mine can do?" 

"We're not doing anything until you feel better." Oh shit, did he just promise ...? 

"Feelin' good now." 

"Jayne ...," Simon was trying to regain the upper hand here, hell, either hand would do, but the mercenary held both of his in an iron grip. "Those are endorphins. Trust me, they'll wear off, and you will be in pain." 

"So?" 

"So...," This was getting more than frustrating. He couldn't concentrate enough to even complete a rutting sentence. "So you could cause yourself some damage." 

The mercenary was so big, it was often hard to remember how quickly he could move. In a flash, Simon was pulled into Jayne's side, one hand holding him tightly, the other undoing his pants. He started batting ineffectually at the closest appendage, but then Jayne pulled him in for a wild kiss. Simon was lost. 

He pulled aside the modesty covering, and gently teased Jayne's cock into hardness through the cotton of his underwear. Jayne moaned, and moved his head to Simon's shoulder, stroking up his spine as he did so. 

One hand holding his head still, the other pulling at his cock, a mouth feasting on his neck, Simon was awash in sensations, and just sat there for a moment, drinking them in. 

"Sii-mon," came the quiet whine from below his chin. Right, there was someone else here. He blinked, coming back to himself just enough to release Jayne's cock from the confines of his underwear and struggle to keep rhythm with the older man, but, _tianna_ , all he wanted was to lose all the edges between the two of them, and get lost in the blur. 

A few more strokes, and Jayne came over Simon's hand with a grunt. Pulling Simon even closer, the mercenary gently bit at his collarbone and that pushed Simon over the edge. He cursed quietly as he leaned into Jayne's side. 

" _Tzao-gao_!" Simon breathed, backing off quickly. "Jayne! Are you alright?" 

"Jes' fine." The older man mumbled, sounding on the edge of consciousness. 

"Don't sleep." 

"How 'bout you just sit down and make sure I stay 'wake then?" 

Simon sighed, a wry grin on his face, and sat again. Who knew what he was letting himself in for? "All right, Jayne." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
